


Uncle Who?

by Gtech1904



Series: He’s What Universe [4]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Surprise! - Freeform, peter meets rhodey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gtech1904/pseuds/Gtech1904
Summary: Peter gets a surprise visit from Tony’s best friend, Rhodey.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: He’s What Universe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584328
Comments: 6
Kudos: 298





	Uncle Who?

Peter spun in lazy circles waiting for Tony to get back from his date with Pepper. He was starting to think Tony was ignoring Peter. When Peter sought the man out after his talk with Natasha, Tony would say he had something to do. So, hence the spinning chair, waiting to ambush the man. 

Peter heard the door unlock from behind him, but the heartbeat was different. He stayed still as he listened to the stranger come further into the lab. 

“Tones, man, you in here?” And Peter relaxed slightly. Tony had told him stories about his best friend and was the only one to call him Tones. Turning around, Peter was greeted with the shocked face of the Colonel. 

“Sorry, he’s not here,” Peter answered to silence. Peter waved a hand closer to the frozen man, who’s eyes tracked the movement before snapped out of his shock. 

“Who are you?” It was Peter’s turn to be shocked, he didn’t know why Tony’s best friend didn’t know about him, since Tony told him stories about War machine and their days together at MIT. 

“Peter Parker-Stark,” he might as well be truthful since, with May’s blessing, he legally changed his name after visiting the amusement park. A surprise from Tony. 

“When did he get a son?” Me. Rhodes blurted out and Peter shuffled his feet and his shoulders slumped at the conformation. 

“Three months ago. We found out when I had a field trip here,” Peter mumbled enough to be heard, mind filled with questions. 

“Three... three months,” Mr. Rhodes mumbled to himself in disbelief as his eyes scrutinized him. Or that’s how it felt. 

“Tony was showing one of his projects, the one for DNA. He chose me to be the volunteer and it came back with him as my father,” Peter got out in a rush to explain. He didn’t want Mr. Rhodes thinking he conned his way to Tony. 

“I believe you kid. Do you know where Tones is?” He asked and Peter shook his head. 

“I think he’s been avoiding me,” spinning in a circle. 

“Why do you think that?” Mr. Rhodes asked, settling half his body on the table next to Peter. 

Shrugging,”Whenever I walk in he makes up a really bad excuse, and I mean worse than mine, and rushes out of the room. I mean what else could it mean!” Peter ranted, but flushed as he realized he yelled at War Machine. Mr. Rhodes didn’t say anything but he gave a small upturn of his lips. 

“So, why are you in his lab?” 

“I was... I was going to ambush him,” Peter said, gaze avoiding the older man’s, and pressing his mouth into a thin line. To his surprise Mr. Rhodes laughed. 

“Yeah? I’ve had to do the same a few times,” and Peter’s head whipped around to face his, a devilish grin on his face. Mr. Rhodes must have understood why Peter had smiled as he began to tell him embarrassing stories about his father. 

They must have talked for hours before Tony finally appeared. 

“Are you corrupting my son, Sourpatch?” Tony asked in mock offense. Peter’s head whipped to the voice, and he really had to stop doing that as he felt it pop, eyes wide as he stammered out explanations. 

“Relax kid,” Tony said and Peter took a minute to hold his breath and release it as Mr. Rhodes got up from the chair he had moved to, to greet Tony. 

“Tones, I expected a warm welcome, instead I got a mini you,” Mr. Rhodes said, tone playful. Until it’s not,” he thinks your ignoring him, Tones,” neither knew about his enhanced hearing and Peter stiffened slightly, but not enough for Tony to notice as he felt his eyes on his back. 

“I haven’t been ignoring him,” Tony said, sounding defeated slightly as he lowered his voice further. 

“Then what the hell have you been doing, Tones. That kid thinks the whole world of you,” Mr. Rhodes voice raises slightly and Tony put a hand on his shoulder, though Peter could only tell from the sound of flesh rubbing against fabric. 

“I know... I know. I have a surprise for him and it’s just taking more time than I thought it would,” Peter straightened slightly at the word surprise but otherwise didn’t give away that he could hear. 

“Just make sure it doesn’t happen again, Tones,” Mr. Rhodes said before turning and exiting the room, leaving father and son alone. Peter could hear Tony sigh and step forward in his direction. Stiffening, he heard Tony stop, letting Peter know he noticed the action before continuing. 

“So, Honeybear says you feel ignored,” putting his weight on the table. Not turning around, Peter shrugs a shoulder, doodling as an idea for a freezing agent that doesn’t kill what’s been frozen. 

“I’m sorry I made you feel this way,” putting a hand on Peter’s shoulder and gently turning him around. Peter doesn’t meet his father’s gaze as he fiddled with the pencil. Tony puts a finger and lifts his head, forcing Peter to meet his gaze to find guilt. 

Peter doesn’t know what made him do it but one moment he’s in his chair and the next in his father’s stunned arms, which awkwardly wrapped around his thin frame. They stay like that for a moment before Tony pushes him away and shushes the thousand apologies he has on the top of his tongue. 

“How about I show you why I haven’t been spending time with you,” Peter nods mutely, standing up fully to allow Tony the same. Tony tells him to close his eyes, which he does after staring at Tony for a long minute. 

“Just do it,” Tony said, so he did and was led to the elevator, even though his spider sense would help him avoid the walls. The elevator opened to multiple heartbeats and Tony stopped him, telling him to open his eyes. 

The first thing Peter registered was that it was dark but his enhanced eyes could make out the room. He didn’t have time to properly look before people popped up from their hidding places, yelling surprise. 

Peter jumped at the volume of the voices more so that the surprise but Tony didn’t know that. 

“Happy birthday Peter,” Tony called, giving his shoulder a squeeze and stepping to the side as Aunt May came to give him a hug and a congratulations. Ned, Mj, Pepper, and Rhodey were all there each giving their own congrats. 

May came up to him after, “I tried to talk him out of it since it wouldn’t really be a surprise but I think it worked out well. Seventeen, your making me feel old,” May jokes, but Peter was still just standing there. Seventeen, he had forgotten about his whole birthday, wrapped up in the thought that Tony was avoiding him. Peter let Aunt May side hug him as he looked at the decorations Tony must have did, with Pepper’s instruction. 

The theme was red and blue, his favorite colors of the more pastel kind, though how Tony knew he didn’t know, he kept the secret from even May. There were confetti balloons on the ceiling with those puff balls sound the walls. The food was breakfast themed with Aunt May’s wheatcakes, pretty much the only thing she can make, the centerpiece with desert of cherry pie, again Aunt May, and chocolate cake with Happy Birthday Peter in blue cursive. The presents were in a pile in front of the television, most he could tell were from Tony and Pepper with a few from Aunt May, Ned, and Mj sprinkled in. He could also make out one from Natasha, though it didn’t have her name on it. 

May let go as Tony appeared again. 

“Apology accepted?” Tony asked. 

“No,” and Tony looked dejected,” because you already apologized earlier and I forgave you. The party isn’t an apology,” Peter explained, grinning. 

“You little...,” Tony shook his head as he let it do, quickly reaching over Peter to tickle him. Peter laughed loudly, getting closer to the man, hoping to take his father by surprise to get him to stop. It worked of course, as soon as Peter wrapped his arms around his father, the tickling stopped. 

“I love you,” Peter said, only loud enough for Tony to hear. Tony had mimicked Peter, holding tighter at the words. 

“I love you too, Peter,” saying it just as fiercely as Peter had. 

The parry was great as Peter mingled with his friends and ate enough food to put him in a coma. 

“Alright, presents!” Tony shouted. Handing him one of Aunt May’s as he sat on the floor while the rest were on the sofas. Peter opened the gift wrapped in blue lighting bolts to find Uncle Ben’s pocket watch. It had been an heirloom handed down through generations of Parker’s and Peter remembered Uncle Ben would always use it to tell the time instead of his phone, even if it was one you had to reset everyday. Peter flipped it over to read the familiar words, “The future is yours, go get it!”. 

Peter gave his aunt a hug. 

“He would want you to have it, you will always be a Parker, Peter,” hugging him fiercely. 

Ned had gotten him an Ironman LEGO set, Mj a personalized leather journal, and a levitating Death Star from Pepper. Rhodey had had given him fifty dollars since he didn’t know about the party, only that Tony asked him to come over. 

Tony had gone a bit overboard with a new Starkphone, wireless earbuds, and a customized computer. Peter had saved Natasha’s for last. It was heavy, he knew that much so when he opened it, he was surprised to see metal. But Peter recognizes it, it was vibranium. Peter read the note on top. 

“To never reaching your limit, invent to your heart's content, ребенок паук” grinning, Peter knew exactly what he could make with this much vibranium. 

Eventually, the party ended with Rhodey having to go back to DC and Ned and Mj needing to go home. 

“Bye, Uncle Rhodey,” Peter said, drawing the man into a quick hug. 

“Bye, Pete. Take care of your old man,” Rhodey teased. 

“Wait a second! He’s Uncle Rhodey after one day and I’m just Tony!” Tony whined. Peter shook in silent laughter with Rhodey until the elevator doors closed on the man. 

Peter grinned giving a goodbye hug to May as he grabbed the metal from Natasha, ignoring Tony as he ranted to Pepper about the unfairness. Peter had mainly said it to annoy Tony but the joke was over and Peter had some vibranium web shooters that could transform into brackets to make.


End file.
